The Confession
by Redeyedgreenie
Summary: Hinata was beginning to move on. Naruto was just beginning to wake up. Hokage!Naruto.
1. Fluttering

_**Untitled. **_

_**Naru/Hina.**_

_**Hokage!Naru. Therefore, spoilers if you are not far into the anime/manga.**_

_**T.**_

_**All except the plot belongs to Masashi Kishimoto..**_

_**Will be in drabble format.**_

Hinata was trembling in the hall way of the Hokage tower. She had gone to hand in her mission report card but found the mission report room empty; her only option was going to Naruto's office. Alone.

It was only a silly emotional weakness.

The way his smile made butterflies rampage in her stomach and the colour rush to her cheeks.

They had been friends for years now. She couldn't remember the last time she had fainted in his presence, bar in battle.

Despite this, her ever-growing _romantic_ love for him was as his power and charisma. Limitless.

Hinata was convinced that she was only this way because she had been for years. It was a habit that she couldn't quite dare to break. She didn't want to hate him, just wanted to not have the intense feelings.

Stopping in front of the doors, she steeled herself for the impact of the brilliant smile that she really should be accustomed to.

_**Short, I know. But many, many chapters will follow. And NO plot screw-ups. It's a promise!**_

_**Thank you.**_


	2. Tired

_**Untitled. **_

_**Naru/Hina.**_

_**Hokage!Naru. Therefore, spoilers if you are not far into the anime/manga.**_

_**T.**_

_**All except the plot belongs to Masashi Kishimoto..**_

Letting out a yawn and stretching his tired shoulders, Naruto didn't think that he would ever be _this_ tired. He always thought that it would be easy, being Hokage. But it wasn't. He didn't mind it, just wanted some time to relax.

There had been an insurgence of mission requests, recently, due to a consistently high mission success rate. He had also been training every other spare minute he got, learning new Techniques and increasing his already ponderous chakra limit.

On top of that, he had a revelation.

He had _finally _figured out why Hinata always acted so weird about him: she had admired him! After years of thinking that the girl was just simply prone to fainting all the time, it clicked all of a sudden whilst she was away on her mission.

What had triggered it, he didn't know. But as he could sense her Chakra signature in the building, he presumed that it may get a little awkward.

Time it was to "do a Tsunade" and get out the Sake.

He had to summon the energy to smile from somewhere!


	3. Mission report

_**Untitled. **_

_**Naru/Hina.**_

_**Hokage!Naru. Therefore, spoilers if you are not far into the anime/manga.**_

_**T.**_

_**All except the plot belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"Hinata! How did it go?" Naruto yelled as soon as she opened the door and peeked around it.

As expected, that brilliant smile made her heart jolt and that abominable blush highlighted her pale cheeks at the sight of her beloved happy to see her.

"We were successful, Hokage-sama." He had beckoned her in with a hand; the closer she got, she noticed just how _tired_ Naruto looked. Dark bags surrounded his eyes, his hair was more unkempt than usual and he hadn't shaved in days.

"The rogue nin were no trouble at all to defeat, and we made sure that our client got to their village safely with no more attacks. We encountered nothing on the way back."

She placed the mission report on a teetering pile of papers and took note of the sake cup that hid behind it. This really was getting to him.

"Well done! I am glad you are back, safe in the village. You are scheduled for a rest?" Naruto nodded at his mission log book.

Hinata nodded the affirmative.

"I think you need one too, Naruto."

"I wish I could.' He gesticulated towards the mountain of papers on the desk, a jarring peculiarity shining through his expression.

_**A/N: I posted today, because it's the start of my half-term holiday. Woohoo!**_

_**The reason why the chapters are so short: It's nearly NaNoWriMo and I have a lot of planning work on the story I am going to write, but, I would like to carry on posting fan fiction. **_


	4. Interjection

_**Untitled. **_

_**Naru/Hina.**_

_**Hokage!Naru. Therefore, spoilers!!! if you are not far into the anime/manga.**_

_**T.**_

_**All [except the plot] belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"Even the Hokage needs a break every now and again. Naruto, it would do you some good. Never mind the paper work, I could help you with it if it's too much." Hinata studied her toes peeping from her sandals as she tried to sound confident.

Happiness, courage were the only emotions she wanted to see in his eyes, not a jaded tiredness that irked her. It was heart-breaking to see that he was suffering. The one who had been her idol and encouraged her throughout the years, to gain the strength of body and mind her family had told her she would never have. She would do anything for him; she trusted him to keep the purity in his heart that allowed him to fight as a ninja and yet keep strong bonds with even the most socially inaccessible people and change their lives for the better.

He was smiling again, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thank you, Hinata! But, you are a Shinobi, not an office worker; you rest yourself and prepare for the next mission you have."

"But -"

"You go on, have a break. I have my duty to look after this village. I can handle all of this myself. I can't have one of my best ninja working themselves to the bone doing what I should be doing myself -" He paused in his interjection, noticing Hinata's quivering bottom lip underneath her fringe.

_**A/N: Has any one read the latest chapter (427)? Exciting stuff!**_


	5. I give up I think

_**Untitled **__**Naru/Hina.**_

_**Hokage!Naru. Therefore, spoilers!!! if you are not far into the anime/manga.**_

_**T.**_

_**All [except the plot] belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Yosh! **_

Hinata did not know what came over her. It was Naruto's selflessness and concern for her, meshing with the ultimate gentle rejection that was so sweetly painful, that it was impossible for the nine-year-old crybaby to not come out. Self conscious of the fact that he had stopped talking, she hid in her hands and turned away from him.

"Hey, Hinata? What are you crying for?" She could sense him walking around the desk, picture his furrowed expression.

Naruto placed his hands on hers and gently prised them away from her red face. Not able to look up, she found herself, again, looking at her feet. And his. Naruto's boots were so worn, the rubber was almost falling off. Another reminder of the neglect her beloved put himself through; her tears fell faster and she couldn't control her shuddering.

"Look at me. Tell me why you're crying." He tried, with one finger on her chin to get her to look, but she couldn't.

This was ridiculous. A war-worn Shinobi crying because they have been refused permission to help their Hokage with paper work? Hinata knew she had to get a grip and move on. The chance of ever gathering enough courage to, no matter how close she became to him, tell him her feelings was minimal. He might not even like her back! (An idea that she had been toying with ever since she had first realised her feelings for him.)

Pushing him away with all of her strength, she raced from the room and used the Body Flicker technique to get her away from Naruto, who was running after her, yelling at her to stop. She didn't, not until she was safely past the prying eyes of Neji and in to her room at the Hyuga mansion.

She leapt face first on to her bed in a very ungraceful manner; it felt nice to be in the dark, away from the intense stare of those big, blue concerned eyes. It was good to let it all out, wetting her pillow, letting the snot dribble down her chin, because it was how she felt. She knew that he would never get a clue and the day that she would confess would never come.

It was a shame, because Naruto was a gentle, good man. He treated her with respect and he understood her. Just the sight of him made her heart flutter because of the pure kindness that shone from him. And he needed some one to take care of him. To take his stresses away. It filled her heart with sorrow that she could never repay the courage and strength he had given her.

She was destined to die alone!

Hinata was distracted from her drastic thought by soft feet that padded along the wooden floors toward her room. That person had hidden their Chakra signature, but she could almost tell who it was from their walking pattern anyway. The feet stopped outside of her door.

"Hinata!? You in there? Why did you run away?" It certainly was not Neji's smooth voice yelling at her, as she had originally expected it to be. She should have known that it would be hard to get away from him.

She stayed as silent as she could possibly have done, lying with her face firmly planted in to her pillow. Naruto did not stop pounding on her door. Not even when Neji came from his room down the hall, complaining of a headache and scolded the estranged and ignored Hokage.

It stopped after a while. Stomach growling fiercely, as she had not eaten since last night, she assumed it would be OK for her to wander to the kitchen. Really, she did. Until she slid the paper partition door to the dark hall and stepped on something that yelped in a very Naruto-like way. She screamed herself and backed through her room. Hinata fumbled to flick the light switch to see what – or who had been outside her door.

"Hinata. I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. You can talk about it, you know. I'll listen to anything you want to say. I'm all ears. I'm worried about you."He blundered in and tried to pull her in to a hug, which he only succeeded to because she was in such a state and she hadn't been prepared for him to suddenly dive at her.

She was dearly wishing that she had thought to use her Byakugan before allowing him access to her room, as she was settled in to the tight warmth of Naruto's chest. It was hard for her not to cuddle up to him, to wrap her arms around him but she managed to stand as straight and unfeeling as a pole. Her decision was made and she would stick to it – _he's only doing this because we are friends. Naruto is so caring that he would chase after anyone running away from him in tears. That's it. I'm not deluded, just being realistic. _

"I. It's nothing, Hokage-sama. I was just tired. Please don't worry about me. I would like to be left alone." She whispered so gently that she was surprised he had actually heard her.

"I won't let you go until you tell me. Please, Hinata. I don't want you to be suffering, not by my account. What did I say to make you cry?" He honestly could not think of any part of that conversation that could make anyone sad; he certainly hadn't been.

Hinata didn't say anything for a while.

His breath feathered on her cheek and the grip of his arms was just enough to make her feel safe but not squish her. The way his firm chest moved in and out calmed her racing pulse down to match it; it was as if their hearts were beating as one. It was nice to have someone hold her like this, not a team mate or a member of family or one of the Kunoichi she had befriended. It was just a shame that if she had her way he would never do it again.

_Uh Oh. _The infamous blush began to rise up her neck to her cheeks ...

_**A/N: Any advances on length? (The real question is: Do you want to kill me?) This is approx. the length of an essay, so the perfect length for me to be able to update weekly.**_

_**My mantra has always been quality, not quantity. **_

_**I am hyper from consuming 'Mini Mini Smarties' and 'Pepsi'. Lidl rocks!**_


	6. The Confession

_**The Confession. **_

_**All [except the plot] belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

'Hinata.' The gentle voice brought her back to consciousness. She opened her fuzzy eyes and all that was focusable was bright blond hair. _Naruto._ Mind snapping to full use, she found that the sweet man had put her to bed and that it was morning already. Exhaustion from not eating had caused her to pass out.

'Are you OK? Here, sit up and have some food; rice that Neji made before going out.'

She obeyed, pushed herself up the futon then reached for the bowl sat on Naruto's lap. His hand ushered hers away from the bowl. Naruto picked rice from the bowl in his lap with chop sticks and proceeded to feed her.

Between having the food placed in her mouth as she were a helpless child, Hinata committed to her favourite hobby. Staring at Naruto. Following his every movement. Only this time, not from a fair distance or sidelong looks in his office but, close up able to scrutinize every line on his face. Some how he looked fresher than he had yesterday. The blue shadow under his eyes had been significantly reduced and his previously messily bearded chin was clean shaven. His tanned skin looked so soft, Hinata wanted to reach out and feel that softness on her own. Concentration cast a shadow in his eyes but it was only because he was trying to avoid spilling rice down her. Vivacity replaced the tired jaded glow that had threatened the loss of Naruto's perpetual sunshine personality.

'What happened after I passed out?' The question spilled from her mouth without her normal sense of consciousness, an inquisitive tilt to her head.

Naruto looked up with surprise and almost jammed the chopsticks into her face. He was concentrating too hard on feeding that her lilting voice threw him off.

'I felt that you weren't breathing as deeply as you were before. It was really scary when I tried to wake you and you didn't answer! I think Neji heard me trying to wake you so, he came and helped me. I was going to go home after, but he made me crash on your floor.'

He forced the chopstick in her mouth just before she could respond.

'When I woke, Neji spoke to me. We agreed that I had been selfish. You were worried about me, weren't you? Don't. Maybe I do need help with the work but, I wouldn't force one of my best ninja to do it for me. Ninja belong on the field, fighting for what they believe in. You can handle that, I know. You were born to be a ninja. And I was born to be the Hokage like my dad. Maybe I wasn't born to do paperwork like a secretary but I was born to have this great responsibility hanging on my shoulders and it is my burden. It will tire me out sometimes, but it is worth every single all-nighter and every minute I spend Chakra deprived. Because I care for the village; just as you care for me as a friend.

'So the next time I'm tired, I don't want you to worry, you hear.' His mock angry tone juxtaposed the loving look he had in his eyes, making her laugh. 'It's just the same when you are almost about to faint towards the end of an S-rank mission, you want to just stop but, you keep going until you beat the bastard up. I won't stop studying and I won't start to get behind with my paperwork or assigning missions, not until I think I've done all I can do. I appreciate it that you care enough to worry, but don't let it get to you. I, Naruto, promise to never fail you.' His almost gabbled speech came out sounding ever so slightly rehearsed to her ears but, sweet. Sweet of him to (finally) recognise the fact that she had worried about him and attempt to pacify her.

'I'll try not to worry. I just don't like it when you look sad and tired and when you drink sake as Lady Tsunade always used to just so that you can have the strength to smile. I feel like you are trapped within that office with no escape. That's why I worry. I don't want to lose the Naruto I – we all grew up to love.' Hinata whispered to him, eyes diverted to the floor as she cringed inside. Confessing her watered-down feelings was harder than she would have thought. She wanted to say something _more _but it would not come to her blanked out brain even after all the times she had rehearsed telling him how she felt, throughout long journeys and sunny afternoons spent lazing in the Hyuga ground gardens. All she could manage was a vague mention of the 'l' word, disguising its full extent to herself by including the others to it.

'If I do get 'lost', you can pull me back. Like you did yesterday. I'd listen to you more than Sakura or Sasuke or Sai any day. You really are one of my precious people.'

It was at that moment that if Hinata were to be trialled for it, she could definitely claim insanity. She had been idly staring at his plump red lips as he spoke, noticing the shapes as he spoke, and the tug at them as he smiled. At Naruto's last sentence, the part of her that resided quietly in her body until it was needed in battle reared its head and she found herself fighting the temptation to grab at Naruto's shirt and kiss him silly. Her hand was nervously flexing in a fist and she had to get up and away from Naruto before she did something that she thought she might regret. Love was rising in her, a sweet ache that she dearly wanted to profess to him. She wondered if he felt the same.

He was now telling her about the awesome technique he had learnt last. It was something similar to that of the Rasengan but she really was not listening. She smiled and nodded in the right places however her eyes and brain's focus were on his lips. Distraction was desperately needed. Hinata got up from her futon suddenly, almost tipping the bowl in Naruto's outstretched hand, which was only saved by his quick reflexes and stumbled towards the sliding door out of her room.

She opened it and looked at the rather beautiful gardens joyously lit up with golden sunshine. It was always a breath-taking view no matter the time of day in summer and today, it seemed even more so. The brightness of the flowers and the decorative trees and plants burned in to her sockets; she heard Naruto gently clink the ceramic bowl on the wooden floor and pad across the floor to her.

'I'm sorry, I needed some air.' She looked back at Naruto standing rather close to her, staring out in to the gardens with an awestruck look in his eyes.

'S'ok. It's beautiful out here.'

After a pause and a smile that Hinata only just saw as she turned away again to view the gardens, Naruto said something that made her eyes almost pop from her skull.

'Like you.'

_**Hi guys. I'm ever so sorry for not updating! I won't bother you with excuses … XD**_

_**I finally named it! **_


	7. Oops! Caught

_**Penultimate chapter.**_

_**All [except the plot] belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

He could tell that she wasn't listening when he got on to the subject of his new technique. Her pale eyes were fixed upon his lips rather hungrily, she didn't answer with the same enthusiasm as she normally would. The instinctual urge to raise his hand to the back of his head, an open sign of awkwardness, was over-riding.

Leaning towards him ever so slightly, pain suddenly flawed her face. She manoeuvred away so fast that Naruto only just prevented the bowl of rice from spilling owing to his reflexes for that. Gently, Naruto placed the bowl on the floor and followed her to view the magnificent gardens. He was standing so close that he could almost feel the heat emanating through her signature heavy coat without needing his enhanced senses. Never had he the chance to actually study the Hyuuga grounds with its ornate gardens that would put the best horticulturists to shame. He'd been there on village business of course, and occasionally to train with Neji or Hinata but never on a casual basis to simply admire the surroundings and enjoy his company.

Hinata turned around, seemingly only just aware that he was right behind her.

'I'm sorry, I needed some air.' she apologised sheepishly, eyes fixed over his shoulder.

'S'OK. It's beautiful out here.' He paused and a spontaneous brainwave made him say something he

would never have if there was a chance that she did not feel the same.

'Like you.' She had turned back to the gardens again so he didn't want to wrench her head around to

kiss her but, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled in to her soft hair-covered neck.

She squeaked, froze and tried to speak, but stammered.

'Naruto what are you doing?' Protesting was no use. Once Naruto got it in his mind to do something, you may as well give up trying to convince him to stop.

With his superior strength, he turned her around and gazed in to her eyes with such a serious expression that Hinata truly looked afraid.

'You didn't tell me how you felt. I thought you were scared of me, even when we got to know each other. I've always admired your strength; you're pretty cute too. How much pain has my blindness caused you?' The speech he had planned in his head for the last months had just gone completely out of the window now that it was really happening. It was hard to hide the nervousness of confessing properly for the first time, he had to be careful not to make Hinata stressed.

'I. Thought you liked Sakura instead. I thought you would not be interested in me because I am weak. Every time I thought of telling you, confessing, I would get so nervous that I'd faint. Naruto, you are the only person I could ever love.' Head ducking, so that her face was not in view, she incited Naruto's heart to join hers in beating abnormally fast.

He lifted her head and plunged down to kiss her lips.

As soon as their lips parted, she promptly fell against his chest. At first, he thought she had fainted. But she started to shake and make sobbing noises. He held her close again and rubbed his hand comfortingly at the small of her back, silly smile lighting his face as he looked upon his first, and last, partner.

He had never been happier.

***

Hinata was running across tree branches in a dream world. Somehow Naruto knew her 'little secret' and now they were together. Even though she had just completed one of the most boring missions she had ever been on; not even one enemy stood in the path of her and the old man travelling with goods for trading for his village.

The impression of his grip around her and the touch of his lips on hers still played out in her memory ten hours later. It didn't happen exactly as she had imagined but, it was still so perfect it was hard for her not to smile in jubilation. For years, Hinata had thought that it was impossible that her love could take the blindfold from his eyes and figure out for himself what she was too afraid to tell him. All she had thought of all day was him. She wanted to talk properly with him, discuss things, perhaps share another kiss or four. Hinata was giddy as a four year old with a bag of lollipops when she discovered how firm but gentle he would be.

She was now approaching the gates to the village at a rapid pace, so she dropped from the trees and made her way on the main road. Never before had a report card been filled in and delivered so fast, she thought as she curtly nodded at the guards and climbed on the nearest roof so the dinner time rush of the villagers would be avoided.

Finally at the Hokage building, she didn't bother walking through the building but carried on over the rooftops to surprise him through the window, masking her Chakra signature so he could not detect her. Across the red rooftops there was a magnificent view of the surrounding wood land and the sun just about to set, casting a rich array of colours into the clouds. She was at the window with heart about to jump out her chest, staring at the hard working blonde male sat at the desk.

She moved her hand towards the window. Just as her hand touched the cool pane, Naruto turned around with his eyes narrowed. Realising instantly that it was Hinata, his face brightened and his chair was unceremoniously thrown to the side, the window was wrenched open and she found herself in his arms being smothered with kisses.

'I was worried about you all day.' He admitted, his speech muffled due to their intimate proximity. She could feel his lips curl to a smile just before their lips touched again.

A knock on the door made them jump apart, Hinata almost knocking two stacks of her paper in her hurry to get around the desk and comb her hair with her hands because Naruto had played with it. Unfortunately for them, the person burst in almost immediately after knocking and caught them anyway.

Said person screamed and ran through the door, crushing Hinata, who squeaked and fell back in to the table, knocking the paper over anyway. Naruto chuckled at his old friend's antics. Sasuke followed in a second later and proceeded to peel the overexcited Sakura from Hinata.

'Sakura, control yourself.' He ordered in her ear and gripped her around her middle.

Hinata looked back and shared a goofy smile with Naruto. Suddenly realising that she had knocked over all of that paper, Hinata bent to pick it all up but gave up after she realised there was no way she could order it all again. She turned back to the conversation.

'When did you two get together? We didn't see any signs.' Sakura began her interrogation …

_**Next chapter is the last chapter! XD (… I think)**_


	8. I love you too

To sit on the Hokage Mountain at sunset was to behold the most beautiful sight of the village. Warm reds, pinks, purples and oranges set the sky afire in brilliance. The late summer's sun only showed a rounded sliver over the horizon, gradually cooling the air and setting the red rooftops into shadow. It was the most romantic spot Naruto could have chosen for their first date. Even though Hinata had seen it numerous times before, the view always caught her breath when she had the time to appreciate it.

It was two weeks after Sakura and Sasuke had found out and promptly dragged them off to a bar to celebrate. It had been an excruciating ordeal for everyone but Sakura, who seemed to enjoy the conspiratorial stares the civilians had given them as they tried to eat and make small talk that didn't seem forced. In the end Sasuke, the only person there crazy enough to deal with Sakura when she had more than enough cups of sake (probably the reason she did not care for the staring) had pulled her away, apologising in his own brief way.

Both of them had been looking forward to this little moment of privacy in their inordinately busy lives with almost childlike excitement. It was funny, a year ago, she would have been sat here daydreaming what it would be like to be on a date with Naruto. She had supposed he would take her to Ichiraku, to canoodle over the noodles. This was more her type of thing.

They sat on a tartan blanket, picnic basket (made by Naruto, but surprisingly not containing Ramen) to their side. Despite the waning summer heat, Hinata cuddled right up to him, enjoying the feel of his arm reaching round her waist to secure her and plant a kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up at him, studying his peaceful expression as he looked out at the fading colours, noticing how handsome Naruto had grown: from goofy academy student clothed exclusively in orange, to a man, subtle in strength and in whom responsibility had settled maturity. He looked down at her and gave her a look that could only prelude to a kiss.

But he didn't. Instead he spoke.

"I love the sunset from here, so colourful! Although, it's prettier when I can share it with someone." He paused for a second before carrying on.

'Especially when that someone is my most precious person. I love you.' He swooped down to kiss her softly on the lips. He smiled into it as she did not flinch when they had contact but, responded with as much fervour as he did. She cut it off short, eyes wide in amazement.

"N Naru. To-kun. I." She tried to hide her blushing nervousness into a concentrated gaze at the dark fabric at her thighs, but her head was lifted gently by Naruto's calloused hands; she was forced to direct her gaze at his eyes expressing intense love. She felt as if she were melting as the light began to finally disappear behind the horizon, leaving them in the safety of darkness when Naruto's lips connected with hers in sweet unity again.

The kiss did not last long enough for Naruto. He could feel Hinata weakening her grip around his neck; Naruto knew that he should not push her into things of an intimate nature nor be overly rough, as the Kyuubi was urging him to, else she would think him not serious in his confession. You didn't need to be an idiot to see that Hinata's world would be obliterated if he were to betray her trust. So they parted, smiling in the infectious way that only couples in love can.

Hinata curled up in to a ball, snuggling further into his chest for warmth. The heat of summer was beginning to cool at last, a breeze that had been most unhelpful during the day now chilled the ninja's skin. Naruto stared out at the lights of Konoha , leaving a slight yellow glow in the sky. They sat without speaking for a while, comfortable in their silence and the shared heat of their bodies. An urge for food overrided Naruto's will and snuck his free arm in to the basket to his side and pull out a snack; all of his hard work meant that he hadn't eaten much that day.

In her dream world, safe and secure in the arms of the man she loves, Hinata suddenly cringed at the fact that she had not returned the confession. And yet, all those year's practise of flowery, elegant confessions was thrown from her memory. Her spoken vocabulary was now stunted to four simple words that meant so much more than anything she would have said if she had the confidence. She turned to face him, was endeared by his cute attempt to get into his food package with clumsy fingers for a few seconds and drew in a sharp breath that wrought his attention.

"I love you too." His eyes widened, the package fell forgotten from his fingers. If she was going to say anything, her words would have been cut short, for Naruto's sweet lips plunged to hers in a kiss that left them both breathless and giddily happy.

Hinata wondered, whilst thoroughly enjoying the pleasurable sensations of Naruto's touch, whether she would be able to wipe this smile on her face. Probably not ...

_**... TBC.**_

_**Thank you to all of those who reviewed/favourited/put up with my erratic updating times! You all are awesome.**_

**_[Made some final (I hope!) edits to this chapter. If you notice anything else that needs correcting, feel free to pm me and I'll sort it out.]_**


End file.
